A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bottle crushing apparatus, more specifically, a plastic bottle crusher that has a tray for collecting any liquids remaining in a plastic bottle prior to or during the crushing process.
Liquid container crushing mechanisms have been around for along time, and most notably are designed for use with aluminum cans. However, container crushing mechanisms suited for use with either an aluminum can or plastic bottle are typically messy in that any liquid remaining within said container usually drips onto the componentry of the crushing mechanism, which in turn creates an unwanted mess.
The present invention seeks to overcome this disadvantage by utilizing a vertical bottle crushing mechanism that has an opening for the support of a top-end of a plastic bottle and of awaiting tray below.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with bottle crushers. As will be discussed below, no piece of prior art discloses a bottle crusher that has a remains catching tray and of which is either manually operated or automated.
The Geise Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,455) discloses an aluminum can crushing mechanism which has a vertical arrangement and is operable by the hand. However, the crushing mechanism is directed to use with aluminum cans, and does not have a tray to collect remaining liquids contained within the object to be crushed.
The Maki et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,569) discloses a can crusher that moves from an open to a closed position. Again, the crushing mechanism is designed for use with a can, preferably aluminum, and of which does not include a tray for collection remains contained within the container and of which is suited for use with a plastic bottle.
The Coffey Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,604) discloses a flattening device for use with cans. Again, the device is designed for use with a can, preferably aluminum, and of which does not include a tray for collection remains contained within the can.
The Wilson et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,160) discloses a device for flattening cans that is mountable. Again, the device is designed for use with a can and does not include the tray for collection remains contained within the can.
The Woodard Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,015) discloses a device for crushing cans having two crushing members having handles. However, the crushing device crushes the container in a horizontal position as opposed to a vertical position, wherein a collecting tray can collect any remaining liquid remaining within the container.
The Belfils Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,261) discloses a device for crushing beverage containers. However, the crushing device does not have a tray for collection of any remaining liquids.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a bottle crushing device that has a tray for collection of liquids remaining inside of the bottle to be crushed, and of which has a bottom crushing surface containing a hole for support of the top portion of a bottle for the crushing process. In this regard, the plastic bottle crusher departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.